1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to luggage containers. More specifically, this invention is directed to convertible luggage that can be used as a wheeled suitcase and backpack.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A challenge to traveling has always been carrying one's belongings in the most efficient and easy manner. However, depending on the circumstances, one bag is often not the best for all situations. Depending on pavement conditions, the number of stairs, etc., a backpack can be best fitted for situations where the bag must be carried. At other times, a wheeled suitcase is best to transport heavier baggage through airports and roads. A problem arises when a traveler is confronted with more than one type of terrain during a single trip or the traveler is preparing to travel to an unknown destination. To meet this challenge, convertible luggage designs have appeared in the prior art to convert from a wheeled suitcase to a backpack, and vice versa. Such designs, however, have straps that interfere with the wheeled suitcase, and at the same time the wheels interfere with the user while wearing the suitcase as a backpack. That is, the wheels rub against the back of the wearer of the backpack. In addition, some prior art designs have an extendable handle that cannot be hidden from view, further affecting the aesthetics and comfort of the backpack.
Although various attempts have been made to solve the above problems, an improved design is needed as convertible suitcases become increasingly popular.